Premonition
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: FutureBrittana!: The year is 2032 and happily married Brittany and Santana are living out their days in Northern California. Then one day, a distraction is all it takes.. one shot fic


FutureBrittana!: The year is 2032 and happily married Brittany and Santana are living out their days in Northern California. Then one day, a distraction is all it takes..

**Don't hate me for writing this, I've read a few happy stories. Thought I'd write something different. One Shot. Well Read & Review.**

_Premonition_

_Thursday 16th June 2032, 2pm_

The chapel is slowly filling up. The roses lay on each row, enveloping the room in red. I stand at the entrance at the back, observing the people flipping through booklets and exchanging words and old stories. The celebrant comes out of the back office with a sullen look.

I look to the shrine off to the side, displaying photos of _her_.

'If everyone would like to take their seat, we can get started.'

_A week earlier_

A low buzzing noise fills my senses, wanting it to just go to hell. I feel Brittany stirring next to me, grasping onto the sheets I am holding. Today is our 10 year wedding anniversary. She is my soul mate, my life, and 10 years ago, became my wife.

That low buzzing noise cuts through again and I slam my fist down on the alarm, intent on sleeping in on Saturday.

' Happy anniversary baby.' I hear Brittany mumble under the covers. She couldn't be any more cuter. I roll over, propping up on my elbow to look down at her. Her breathe tickles my hair - she looks so peaceful lying there.

Soon enough, she opens her eyes and I'm surrounded in ocean blue. I smile and kiss her. 'Happy anniversary Britt Britt,' I say running my thumb over her cheek.

She takes my hand, kissing it softly. Every year on our anniversary, we have morning sex. By the looks in Brittany's eyes, that tradition looks set to continue.

She pulls me in for a passionate kiss, rolling me over easily, and attacks my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pancakes is Brittany's choice for today. I take a quick shower, reluctant in washing away the evidence from the morning sex. When I hop out, I grab the bouquet of flowers I picked myself, from the wardrobe and enter the kitchen.

I walk up to Brittany, wrapping my arms around her waist while presenting her the flowers. She takes them and sniffs the red rose. 'I picked them myself.' I say resting my hands on her hips.

'I love them.' She says putting them on the window sill and turning around. She looks at me adoringly with her sunshine smile. 'I love you so much.'

She pecks me on the lips, picking up the plate of pancakes.

'I love you too Britt.'

'Shall we?'

Ruffles, our Labrador runs up from the spare bedroom and paws at the plate. 'No Ruffles, down!' I command, stepping in front of Brittany.

He sits obediently at my voice, his tail flapping from side to side. Brittany giggles. 'It's like he's trying to swat flies or something.'

I smile, moving past Ruffles, and lead us into the dining room. 'Oh crap, I need to feed him. It's not fair he gets to eat before I do.'

'That's not true, if I remember correctly, you ate something this _morning.'_ Brittany says innocently setting up the table.

I blush at the memory, while Brittany smirks at me.

Ruffles comes back dragging his dry mix bag on the floor. 'Alright alright, I'll feed you, you big oaf.'

Upon coming back to the dining room, I realise Brit isn't here.

'Yes, yes the same. Pancakes is our tradition. Ok, I gotta go mom, bye.' She says hanging up the phone.

'Just like clockwork.' I say.

Every year, just like the morning sex, Brittany's mom rings us at 9am precisely to wish us a happy anniversary. The first time it happened, we were surprised. Now it's second nature.

I sit down to finally eat. I lift my coffee to the toast Brittany was making. 'Here's to many more happy years together baby.'

I grin at my wife, add my own piece, then dig into my breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

_One day later_

We walk hand in hand past the shops on a perfect day. I just gave my change to the homeless guy on the corner. He gave me a toothy grin, which made me feel ill. I catch up to Brit, who is admiring a puppy in a shop window.

I sidle up next to her. 'We should get a friend for Ruffles.' She says excitedly. I look at the puppy in the window. 'Him? Ruffles would have him for lunch!'

Britt laughs. 'No he won't. He would be like a father to it.' The shop keeper comes out now to assist us. 'How may I help you ladies?'

I stand up straight. 'We'll take that puppy thanks.'

We walk down the same stretch, only this time with a puppy in our possession. She hands to me soon enough. 'Look San, there's an atm across the street. I got to get some money out.'

'Ok.' I watch her, about to follow her when an ad catches my eye off to the side. I put down the puppy, and turn to read it. I take in the design, when I hear a scream then a thud.

I turn my attention to the street and feel my personal horror movie starting. There on the street was my wife, motionless.

'BRITTANY!' I scream running to her side. The driver gets out with a phone in his hand. 'I was on the phone, I'm so sorry, it was my fault.'

A burning anger heats up in me, and if it wasn't for Brittany lying on the ground, I would have punched him.

I look down at her, observing her body. Her purse was flung to the side, her credit card laying next to the wheel. My hand goes up to her head, which is bleeding.

'Oh god, no!'

Her hand twitches. I look back to her face, her eyes now filled with tears. 'Sa..n.' she chokes out.

I hold her face in my hands, trying to do anything to take away the pain.

''Britt, don't speak, save your strength. Where's that damn ambulance?!' I yell out to the crowd now formed.

'There on their way,' An old woman replies.

'You hear that baby, they're on their way. You going to be alright.' I say frantically.

I feel her shake her head. 'No Santa..na. I'm..I'm dying.'

'No, you can't die.' I reply in denial. 'When you were 12, you promised me we would be together. Remember?'

She nods weakly, grimacing at the movement. 'Together and forever.' She adds.

Then her eyes close and her body goes limp. I sob into her neck, letting them flow through me like never ending tidal waves. 'I love you Brittany.' I whisper in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Present time_

I managed to tune out most of the funeral, reliving the past week. 'Santana, if you would like to say a few words.' The celebrant says.

I stand in front of the packed chapel, feeling sick and faint. I clear my throat. ''When I was 6, I met my soul mate. My lunch got stolen and Brittany was kind enough to share hers with me. I knew from that day that I wanted to marry her.'

I struggle to get through the rest of my speech, wracked with those all too familiar sobs. 'Brittany saw things differently to others. She had a unique way of interpreting things. She is the love of my life.'

I end it there, stepping down to the casket. I run my hand over the rose and a photo of us on our wedding day.

'Together forever.'


End file.
